


Fated

by cerberus_angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Science Fiction, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_angel/pseuds/cerberus_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is a cruel place. In one night Robb Stark lost everything, his family, his future. </p>
<p>That same night, the heavens brought forth a storm and for the first time in twenty years it hailed in Westeros. The repercussions of it will forever change the lives of those that were caught in it.  </p>
<p>Robb will have his vengeance, he just never counted on having to be in debt to Myrcella, the one who saved him. The last thing he needs is to form a bond with her, yet fate has different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobiimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiimin/gifts).



> This fic is going to be based lightly on elements from the show Misfits, mainly the relationship between Simon and Alisha ( I could go on and on as to how and why I have fallen for this couple). I have spent the last week watching the show to get my creativity flowing again because I have run into a writer's block with my other fics. It was the best/worst choice I made. Best because the show is... I can't even put to words, but I recommend it just be warned that it has a few explicit scenes (soft porn). Worst because now I have started another Robbcella fic and more than likely I will be working on this one instead of the others. 
> 
> I want to give a huge shout out to dibsonodair for making the beautiful fan art of RobbCella (featured in the end) that inspired me and gave me the final push to take a chance on this fic. Thank you! *hug* this fic is for you. I hope you like it. :)
> 
> PS: If you have yet to check out her RobbCella fics, I recommend that you do! You have no idea what you're missing out on. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Recommend song to listen to while reading: Cold by Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz

The smile slipped slowly from Robb’s lips when a stinging pain pierced his right shoulder. He looked down at it momentarily confused. The laughter in the air melted into screams of horror. Pain exploded in his chest.

His body crumbled under his weight. “Robb!” The roar of bullets swallowed his mother’s yell. He lay sprawled on the floor as blood pooled around him. He craned his neck backwards to see bullets pierce his father. “Dad…” He whispered watching his father fall to his knees his hand reaching toward him. His eyes burned with unshed tears and gritted his teeth against the pain, against the sob that clawed at his throat wanting to come out.

“Dad!” Sansa screeched, as she crawled to their father.

Robb watched helplessly as his mother pushed Bran to run back inside the restaurant. One moment his younger brother was running and the next he fell to the floor like a rag doll with crimson spreading on the back of his shirt.

“No!” Catelyn cried out before turning around and holding Rickon, who had been standing behind her the entire time, close.

 _Mom! Run!_ Robb wanted to tell her to run with Rickon, Bran, Arya, and Sansa, but his voice would not work. Only a faint whisper of, “mother…” slipped through his lips. _No!_ He cried out mentally when his mother was shot repeatedly in the back, her white dress becoming red.

“Mom!” Rickon cried out as he fell to the floor with his mother on top of him. He could see nothing but felt something warm wet his clothes.

“Don’t be… scared.” Catelyn struggled to whisper to him. “I need you to… be strong.”

He nodded and buried his face in her dress, trying to stop his tears. _I have to be strong._

Robb tried his hardest to get his body to move, but all he succeeded in was moving his right hand slightly. He wanted to shout, curse, damn those who were responsible for this. _I'll kill every last one of them!_ He focused on the anger instead of the pain, his gaze trying to find Arya, but couldn’t. _Let her be safe. Please let her be safe._

The bullets stopped and the sky darkened as a storm approached. The sound of rapid footsteps approaching echoed. Robb wanted to tell Sansa to run, but all he could do is whisper her name. “San… sa.” His right hand twitched as he tried to reach out to her. Armed men surround her and tried pull her up roughly.

“No! Let go of me!” Sansa screeched. “I have to stay with mom and dad!” She cried out when one of them pulled her by the hair roughly. The heavens thundered and lightening cracked the sky. Sansa held onto her father for dear life. “Leave me alone!” Tears streamed down her face when they were finally able to pry them apart. “No!” A slap across the face was nothing compared to the pain of seeing her family killed.

For the first time in over three decades it began to hail. Chunks of ice dropped from the heavens, one landed a few inches from Robb’s head. His eyes widened slightly when the cement cracked under the impact.

Sansa watched in disbelief when ice smashed against one of her assailants head. The men continue to try dragging her, but she fought harder in their grasp.

 _This can’t be the end._ Sansa’s voice sounded further away, Robb’s vision darkened from the corner of his eyes. Ice continued to fall from the sky. _The gods must be angry._ If they were it must be for the inhumane way his family had been slaughtered. _Jon…_ His half brother had called their father to inform them that he would be arriving late. Robb clung to the hope that he would come and take their younger siblings to safety, that he would rescue Sansa. _He will succeed where I failed._ His gaze fell closed.

 

* * *

 

“…Robb.”

A bright light overwhelmed the darkness before receding.

“Robb, you have to hang in there.”

The light came again this time a bit longer than the last.

“You can’t die on us. We still need you.”

The voice sounded familiar. When the light came again Robb shoved the through darkness and back into consciousness. He struggled to open his eyes and to breathe through the pain that assaulted his senses.

“Don’t you dare leave me like this.”

“Jon.” Robb whispered weakly his voice hoarse. He had thought he was a goner. His half brother was struggling to walk as he sustained his weight. _He came._

“Thank the gods you’re still breathing.” Jon glanced at him and forced a smile. “Sorry I came late.”

“You would have… died.”

“We need to get out of here soon before more of them arrive.” Jon tightened his hold on Robb. “Sansa is with Rickon and Bran.”

“Arya?”

“I couldn’t find her.” He wanted to quicken their steps when he heard the thunder. _Lightening will follow._ Jon bit had a curse when it struck a few inches from them. _We’re almost there._ He met Sansa’s fear filled gaze as she held her bunched up cardigan against Bran’s bullet wound to slow the bleeding. _“Come on—”_ Lightening struck the concrete in front of them and sent both him and Robb flying into the air. The breath rushed out his lungs as a spark of electricity ran through his veins. He landed on the floor and his whole world went black for a moment.

When Jon came to he sat up carefully and surprised to see he was still alive. The storm was coming to an end. He looked the dim light to see that Sansa, Rickon, and Bran had also been hit by the lightening. Rickon was crawling toward Bran. Sansa was barely coming to again. A weak groan had his head whipping to his right. Robb lay a few feet from him and on his back again struggling to breathe. Jon stood up on shaky legs and made his way to his brother. “Robb.”

Robb knew that if Jon tried to help him more of the men who had killed their parents and tried to capture Sansa would catch up to them. They will finish what the other group before them had failed to do. They would all die. _I can’t hold them back._ “Go.”

“What?” Jon looked at him confused as he kneeled beside him. “What are you talking about?”

“Leave me… protect them.” Robb shoved Jon’s hand away weakly. “Find Arya.”

“Robb I can’t…” His voice trailed off when Robb shook his head slightly. There was no way to change his mind. He looked over his shoulder as Sansa, who was trying to keep from breaking down completely, Rickon, who had tears streaming down his face whispering something to Bran. “Okay… I will.”

He smiled slightly at his half brother, no other words had to be said as Jon stood up and walked away.   _Let them live._  Robb’s gaze unwavering as he continued to look at their direction even after they were gone.

 

* * *

 

Myrcella could not understand how she was still alive. Lightening had struck her and the chances of surviving such an event were low. It was inconceivable. _I shouldn’t be able to stand._ The experience frightened her. She looked up to see the storm coming to an end. She ached to call someone. Her mind quickly went to Tommen, but she quickly pushed the idea away. Tommen was in university getting his first experience of a normal life away from the entire family. She couldn’t call her mother. _She won’t answer my call._ The thought weighed heavy in her. This was the price to pay for wanting to leave the family business, for wanting to get away from the underground world.

She had chosen to put her life before the family. There were times she regretted it, times like these, times when she felt she had no one to turn to. But whenever she saw the news of another dead body turning up or the turf wars, she was glad to be out of it. She didn’t want her life to be filled with death and having to always look over her shoulder. She wanted to be free from all of it, but even she knew that she could never truly be. Even so Myrcella took what she could with both hands.

 _I need to get home._ She pulled her hoodie up and began her journey back to her apartment. Instead of taking the shorter route home, she took the longer one. In the end the last thing she wanted was to be holed up in her apartment alone and haunted by her brush with death.

Myrcella stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the dim street lights glow over the dead bodies, the hail had not helped wash away the crimson pools that covered the grey cement. Bile rose up in her throat. _This is why I left._ She should have turned on her heel and ran the other way, but she couldn’t. _What if someone is alive?_ Myrcella walked forward.

_“If you want out of this then you have to stay away from the family. Don’t get involved with any of the other families. Help no one because the moment you do you are back in whether you like it or not, but this time you won’t be under the Baratheons or the Lannisters protection.”_

They were easy rules to follow and Myrcella had been lucky so far that she had to never debate them, but now not even her mother’s voice could warn her away. She couldn’t explain what compelled her to keep going forward. Perhaps fate… Dread pooled in the pit of her stomach when she noticed that some of the dead were Lannister men. What had her family done now? Her answer was revealed when she caught sight of Catelyn and Ned Stark’s bodies. _No, no, no!_ She wanted to leave, but her body had a mind of its own. Her hand reached down and touched Ned’s face, feeling it cold against her palm, his body completely still. There was no denying he was dead, the coldness of his body, the blood that stained the floor around him and his clothes forced her to face the truth. _What have they done?_ Tears burned her eyes as she remembered them. It had been years since she last saw them, but felt like it was just yesterday when they had welcomed her and her family warmly into their house when her father had introduced them for the first time.

Myrcella had to cut ties with them when she left her family. She looked up frightened to see Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon… her heart stopped beating when she saw Robb. She ran to him and her knees kissed the pavement when she reached his side. “Robb.” Her hands hovered over his form, her gaze taking in the blood. _Thank the gods._ She blinked back tears when she saw his chest slightly rose and fell. _He’s having trouble breathing._ Myrcella took out her cell phone to call for an ambulance, but stopped when she remembered that it was her family who did this. _They will want to finish the job. They will come after him in the hospital._ Her hands shook; she had no one to call. Her cell phone slipped from her fingers. _He’s going to die._ Her hands fisted his bloody shirt. _He can’t… he can’t… he can’t!_ “Robb!” She shook him. “You can’t die!” She looked up and yelled. “Someone! Anyone! Please help!” Myrcella knew it was futile no one would. No one wanted to get involved.

“He can’t die. I won’t let him.” Her eyes narrowed as she tried to lift him, but he was proving to be too heavy. _He can’t die._ Tears streamed down her face as she tried to drag him, a faint groan from his lips had her feeling guilty. _I’ll make this right._ “I have to.” Myrcella gritted her teeth as she continued to drag him, but soon realized she was leaving a trail of blood. They will know someone was here. _Think, think, think._ She had to get him on his feet somehow.

 _I don’t want him to die._ Myrcella cradled Robb’s head in her lap not caring that his blood was beginning to stain her clothes. _I need to save him…_ Her eyes closed as she leaned her forehead against his. _Please gods let him live. Take what you need from me but let him live. He doesn’t deserve this._ She felt her hands grow warm, a dim bright light had her opening her eyes. Myrcella sat up and watched in shock as her hands glowed with faint light and seeped into Robb’s skin. Two of his wounds closed and he had less trouble breathing. He appeared to be sleeping instead of fighting to stay alive like he had been seconds ago. An affectionate smile curved on her lips, but it soon slipped from her lips. Pain pierced and tore at her chest as the world around her spun. She tried to breathe through the pain and stay conscious but the corners of her vision darkened. _We have to get out of here…_

A pair of black combat boots entered her line of vision. Myrcella looked up to see a figure dressed in pure black. He wore a black face guard mask with a black hoodie pulled over his head covering his identity. The question of ‘who are you’ was on the tip of her tongue, but never slipped passed her lips as her world went pitch black.   

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far this is the hardest fic to write next to Feel Again. At this point I am just hoping this chapter came out coherent. More will be revealed as the fic continues. If you have any questions concerning this chap don't hesitate to ask or message me on tumblr and I will try to answer as much as I can without spoiling anything. =D I apologize if there any mistakes. I tried catching them, but there are always some sneaking ones. 
> 
> Recommend song to listen to while reading: Letters from the Sky by Civil Twilight.

Myrcella turned her head and recoiled slightly when sunlight streamed on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust her eyesight. _What the…_ She sat up slowly and the blanket covering her body pooled at her waist. A frown marred her features when she noticed she was sleeping in the living room of her apartment with the same clothes from the day before. Myrcella tried remembering what happened the night before, images of a storm, thunder, blood, pain, and a dark figure echoed in her mind.

She pushed the blanket away and got up. A second later she regretted it when her body protested and her knees threatened to buckle under her weight. Myrcella grabbed the corner of the couch for balance. She shook her head to clear the dizzy spell that seemed to have fallen over her. With careful measured steps she made her way to her bedroom only to stop in the doorway when she caught sight of the figure sleeping on her bed. Her heart stopped beating and the breath rushed out of her lungs as images of Robb Stark lying in a pool of blood appeared in her mind, the desperation that had clawed at her to save him.

Myrcella stepped further into her bedroom when the night before unraveled in her mind. Tears burned in her eyes as her knees gave up from under her. _How could I forget?_ Her hand grasped his and her gaze traveled over his form taking in the white bandages wrapped around his abdomen. She didn’t remember cleaning or wrapping his wounds, but the rubbing alcohol, bandages, a bowl of water, needle and string told her otherwise. His blood soaked shirt and slacks were in a plastic bag, and his wallet rested on her drawers. _I have to get him new clothes._ She got up and her legs slightly shook under her weight. She made her way to the closet and grabbed two sets of towels. Myrcella placed a set of towels on the corner of her bed before making her way to the bathroom.

Her mind was miles away as she unzipped her black hoodie and let it fall to the floor, she didn’t take note of the blots or how crusty her dark blue shirt felt. It was only as she stood in front of the mirror like she did every day, staring at her raven colored haired that once upon a time had been sun kissed, her dull green eyes that had been a rich emerald years ago, and unhealthy pale skin that had once been beautiful alabaster, did she notice dry blood on her skin. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she tried to come up with answer. _It’s Robb’s blood._ The thought didn’t calm her as it summoned another memory.

 _“Get her somewhere safe!”_  Her father’s voice echoed in her mind. She grasped her head. Images of glass shattering, blood, the sound of yells, the feel of pain and the need to screech haunted her mind and clawed at her very soul. _Stop!_ She squeezed her eyes shut willing it all to stop, the memory slid back into the recess of her mind and silence took its place. A deep breath filled her lungs and eased her person. Her eyes opened slowly. _This is nothing. I’ve been through worse and survived._ Her hand touched the scar that marred the left side of her face from her temple down to her chin. A reminder, she will not cry. She won’t let herself.

Myrcella didn’t waste any more time in taking the rest of her clothing off and entering the shower. It was while scrubbing her body that she noticed the new markings that been concealed by the dry blood. She turned off the water and stepped out. Wiping the fog off the mirror she looked at her reflection and gasped. On her right shoulder and on the left side of her abdomen the skin was slightly uplifted and marred with a red hue surrounding it. _Bullets wounds… but how?_ Her fingertips lightly graced the wounds that had healed and were becoming scars. _I don’t remember getting these. Robb was the one who got shot._

 

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t have left him.”

Jon had been waiting for her to address what happened the night before. He was just surprised that she hadn’t tried to physically hurt him, but then again he knew her words could cut as deeply as any knife. “I would have done everything possible if I had a chance.”

“We could have saved him.” Sansa hugged her knees and squeezed her eyes shut to keep from crying. “I should have helped him.”

“You were trying to keep Bran from bleeding to death.” He took a seat beside her on the bed.

“This is all my fault, if I had kept my mouth shut.” Her voice muffled. “Dad wouldn’t have called it off.”

“Sansa you don’t know that for a fact.”

“They came to get me!” She snapped with glaring at him with tears glistening in her eyes. “It’s because of me that dad, mom, and Robb are dead! That Arya is missing and Bran is in a coma! Rickon… he won’t talk or eat!”

Jon met her gaze evenly, his logic against her anger. “Even if that’s the case it changes nothing Sansa. You blaming yourself isn’t going to bring dad, mom, or Robb back. It’s not going to wake Bran from his coma or have Arya coming back to us. It’s not going to make Rickon get out of his shell.”

“Then what can I do?” The anger left her in an instant. All she wanted to do was cry and curse, she felt powerless.

“I need you to be strong.” Jon placed his hand over hers. “I need you to help me keep our family together.”

“I’m scared Jon.”

“I’m scared too.” He squeezed her hand. “So, let’s be scared together.”

For the first time in what felt like a lifetime ago the corner of her lip curved upward at his words, but vanished in a blink of an eye. “What if they come back? What if they won’t stop until we are all dead?”

“Then we have to make sure we stick together no matter what. If we have to run we’ll run together. I’m not going to let them take any of you from me… not again. They will have to kill me first.”

 _I must be brave like Robb._ She thought as she turned her hand until her palm pressed against his and grasped his hand. “They will have to kill us first.” For the first time Sansa uncurled and reached out to Jon. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Jon froze in her embrace. It had always been Robb she went to, never him. He wrapped his arms around her hesitantly, but when she didn’t pull away and instead tightened her hold on him, he held her closer. He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. Jon had no idea how he made it this far without breaking apart. Just the day before, he had spoken with his dad over the phone. His step mother, who had forced Robb the week before to drop him off chocolate chip cookies she had baked that she knew he loved, the last time he spoke to her was the day before yesterday to confirm he will be attending the family dinner.  He tried not to think of how his brother looked as he bled to death on the floor. _I want to remember him laughing and smiling._ He wanted to remember him as the boy he once was and the man he became. _Even while dying he thought of the family._ “It should have been me not him.”

“Don’t say that.” Sansa held onto him tighter. “You’re here with us and that’s all that matters.” She had never been more grateful than now to have two older brothers… well one now.

“If I had come sooner—”

“You would have been dead or dying as well and those men would have captured me. Bran would have died and Rickon would be by himself.” She didn’t have to explain that Rickon would have also died if he remained there, which most likely would have happened since their youngest brother wouldn’t have known what to do. “There would be no one to look for Arya.”

“The lone wolf dies but the pack survives.”

Sansa pulled away from. “We have to find her.”

“We will.” Jon promised. He wanted to protect his family more than anything and in doing so would fulfill what Robb asked of him. He will give his life for them. _I will be their shield._

* * *

 

Myrcella stepped out of the bakery shop with breakfast for both Robb and her wrapped inside a brown bag she held in her hands. If luck was on her side nothing will come up and she will have an uneventful trip back to her apartment.

“Myrcella.”

But luck was hardly ever on her side the last couple of years. She tensed at the name and wanted to stop walking, but she couldn’t. That was no longer the name she went by. _When you leave the family… you leave everything behind._ She walked faster.

A curse sounded behind her.

_Don’t look back._

“Lily!” The person called out.

Myrcella stopped walking.

“Lily Skargos!”

She forced a smile as she turned around. The smile slowly melted from her lips when she caught sight of who it was. Her heart ached at the sight of him. It felt almost like a lifetime ago that he shared jokes that made Tommen and her laugh and smile. “Hello, I don’t think we have met.”

His eyes widened slightly, pain and confused shown in his gaze before understanding dawned. _Clever girl._ A smile curved on his lips. “I have heard so much about you that I feel as though I know you. I apologize. My name is Tyrion Lannister.” He held out his hand to her.

Myrcella knew she should run, but her uncle had never done her any harm. He had been the first to support her decision to leave. _If he’s here that can only mean something is really wrong…_ She allowed a friendly smile to grace her lips. “As you already know, my name is Lily Skargos. I’m always up for meeting new people.” For the first time in years she reached for her uncle’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Tyrion lifted her hand and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. “If you’re not busy, would you like to take a walk with me?”

 

* * *

 

In the safety of trees Myrcella let herself sigh. Sunlight spilled through the small spaces between leaves, warming her slightly as she sat on the grass with her back propped against the bark of the tree. Tyrion stood beside her, his gaze moving over people who ran passed them and dogs who ran through the park chasing after a Frisbee or ball their master had thrown. “Why did you come?”

“Would you believe me if I said I missed you?”

“I don’t doubt that, but I know you wouldn’t risk it.”

“You underestimate my love for you my little cub.” Tyrion reach out to her but stopped inches from touching her cheek remembering where they were and what their current situation was. “But sadly you’re right.” His hand fell back to his side.

“It must be something pretty bad.”

“Someone called a hit on the Starks.”

Myrcella tensed at the words. _Please don’t tell me someone saw me there._

Tyrion glanced at her. “It wasn’t supposed to happen. Tywin had made it clear that they weren’t supposed to be touched after Ned Stark broke off the betrothal between Joffrey and Sansa.”

“Then what happened?”

“I’m not sure. Jaime called me in the morning to inform me of what happened last night. He was pissed that he had to help clean the area.”

“Did they all die?”

“No, only Ned and Catelyn were discovered dead. There was a lot of blood. Jaime thinks that even if they somehow got away they were wounded and would most likely die from blood loss.”

Myrcella conjured up the image of Robb bleeding to death on the sidewalk. _He’s safe now…_ Yet her heart constricted at the thought of how close he had been to dying.

“The results of the blood came back. The eldest Stark boy along with the second one had been hit. Neither of the bodies can be found.”

“Do you think they survived?”

“The second son yes, but not the eldest.” Tyrion frowned. “Robb Stark will be announced dead along with his parents in the news.”

“I could have heard about this over the news.” Myrcella looked at her uncle. “Why did—”

“I have suspicions that it was that imbecile older brother of yours that called the hit.”

She cleared her throat. “I don’t have an older brother.”

 “Of course you don’t.” Tyrion glanced at her amused. “Be careful though. He knows you were once friends with Sansa, he might be stupid enough to try using you to get to her.”

“I haven’t talked to Sansa since before…”

“I know, we all know, but Joffrey isn’t the brightest tool in the shed.” He nudged her shoulder smirking. “I fear that he might get that from your mother.”

Her lips twitched as she fought back a smile. Myrcella should have defended her mother, but she couldn’t. She no longer had it in. _Not after her involvement._ “I have to go.” She stood up as she remembered just how dangerous this meeting was if the wrong people found out.

“I know.” Tyrion took her hand and slipped a folded paper in her palm. “Don’t lose it, you will need a way out if he comes after you.”

“Thank you.”

“Take care my little cub. I miss your smile.” He squeezed her hand reluctant to let go of her. “Tommen misses you dearly.”

“I miss the both of you too… and uncle Jaime as well.” She held tightly to his hand feeling like a little girl again. “I…” _I love you. I love all of you._ It would hurt too much if she uttered the words and had to let go. She didn’t know when she would have a chance like this again. It was best her uncle remembered her as someone strong. “Take care.”

Tyrion nodded in understanding and let go of her hand. “Cella… I love you.” He whispered to her.

She bit her bottom lip to keep from saying the words back, to keep the tears that threatened to spill under control. It took all she had to turn on her heel and walk at a calm pace instead of running. But she didn’t know if she wanted to run from the pain or run back to her uncle Tyrion and let him hold her like he had when she was a child.

 

* * *

 

A groan slipped passed Robb’s lips as he finally came to. His eyes opened slowly. _Am I dead?_ A frown marred his features when his gaze traveled around the room. Nothing looked familiar and in his state of panic he sat up abruptly. A curse slipped through gritted teeth as burning pain cut into his abdomen. He fell back on the bed and tried to breathe through the pain. _In and out. In and out._ After what felt like almost an eternity, when in reality it was only a few minutes, the pain receded and a dull discomfort settled over him. _Where I am?_ The last thing he remembered was laying on the sidewalk waiting for death to claim him after watching Jon lead their younger siblings away to safety.

 _How did I get here?_ Robb swallowed feeling his throat dry. Laying in bed he carefully moved his limbs feeling a bit more confident in his skin when he could move. “I have to get out here.” _I have to find Jon and the others._ He gritted his teeth as he sat up slowly and tried to get off the bed. It was then he felt his lack of clothing. _I’m naked._ He looked around frantically for his clothing, but couldn’t find them. _What the hell?_ His gaze landed on the set of towels by the foot of his bed. “It’s better than nothing.” Robb reached for it and wrapped it around his waist. He glanced at the bathroom debating on whether it was okay to take a shower, but glanced down at his white bandage wrappings and knew he couldn’t, at least not at the moment.

He knew he should be on his guard because he had no clue where he was, but if they had wanted to harm him they would have not left him unbound or cleaned his wounds. _Unless they want to keep me alive and torture me._ It still made no sense. He wet his hair in the sink and grabbed some of the strawberry scented shampoo. _A woman must live here._ He thought to himself as he scrubbed his hair and rid himself of any dried blood before wetting his hair again. Robb looked into the mirror, water dripped from the tips of his hair and temple. The drops slid down his back and face, he shivered. _It’s impossible._ His hands gripped the sides of the sink, his knuckles becoming white. _I shouldn’t be here…_ He remembered the pain and blood, he remembered his mother and father. _I’m supposed to be dead._ He squeezed his eyes shut. _How is this possible? How am I alive?_ The breath rushed out of his lungs. _This can’t be real._ The anger had left him with only fear. _Make it stop!_ He wanted vanish into nothingness, maybe then it wouldn’t hurt so much, he wouldn’t be frightened or confused. His body shuddered.

The next time Robb opened his eyes he couldn’t see his reflection in the mirror. _What the hell?_ The sound of a door closing caught his attention. Robb wondered out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom before making his way to the living room to see a young lady with raven colored hair and familiar emerald eyes. She walked into the kitchen not taking note of his presence. He followed her but at a distance not knowing what to make of her. Robb observed silently as she placed a brown bag on the counter and took deep breaths as if trying to regain her composure. Her body trembled and he was tempted to reach out not knowing if it was comfort her or to ground himself, instead he remained still. She turned on her heel, her expression impassive, her gaze passed over him not seeing him.

He stepped out of her way as she exited the kitchen and made her way to the bedroom. Robb followed at a safe distance, he was caught off guard by the gasp that slipped through her lips, the way her armor of impassiveness crumbled and vulnerability cloaked her entire being.

“No.” Her voice slightly shook as she looked at the empty room. She ran to the bathroom only to come back out looking physically ill. “Robb.” She whispered his name. The pain in her gaze tugged painfully at his heart. _How does she know me?_ Her hands curled into fists as she sped walked out the room. “He couldn’t have gotten far. I have to find him.”

“Wait.” Robb called out to her, but she didn’t stop. _Let her see me!_ He tried to will himself to turn visible, but nothing happened. She grabbed her purse from the couch dropping the remote to the TV. He dove for it and turned it on. She stopped in her tracks and looked at the TV confused.

“The shocking news of the Stark massacre.”

Her pursed slipped from her hands and landed on the floor as she made her way to the couch.

“What began as a family dinner ended in a blood bath with the deaths of Ned Stark, his wife Catelyn Stark, and their eldest son Robb Stark.”

He knew his parents were dead, he had seen them murdered, but that still didn’t take the sting from the words. It was different hearing it. Robb took a seat beside her on the couch. A spark of anger lit inside him again. _I am not dead! I am right here!_ He wanted to yell. _This is far from over! I will have my vengeance!_

 

* * *

 

It was just like her uncle Tyrion had said. Myrcella wanted to reach for the remote and turn off the TV, but she couldn’t.

“The remaining Stark children are missing. If you have any news concerning their whereabouts please contact the police.”

She had to find Robb before anyone saw him. Myrcella refused to think about what could happen if the wrong people found him first. _That won’t happen._ She reached for the remote to turn it off.

“Leave it on.”

Myrcella looked to her right in disbelief. _When did he… he wasn’t there before._ Robb Stark sat beside her, his body rigid, his gaze narrowed on the TV. A part of her wanted to distance herself from him, she knew for a fact he had not been in the apartment when she arrived. _I would have heard the door opening if he returned, but where would he go dressed in just a towel?_ It didn’t make any sense, but so didn’t the scars that formed on her shoulder and abdomen. She remained in her spot instead of pulling away. There was a possibility that whatever was happening to her was also happening to him. Without thinking it over clearly she placed her hand on his forearm and felt the muscle tense under her palm.

His gaze left the TV instantly and looked at her hand on his forearm before he glanced at her with a cold and calculated look. It was the first time she ever saw him with such a look, the boy she used to know with sweet, friendly smiles was gone and in his place was a man of ice. Myrcella retrieved her hand.

“Who are you?”

“Lily Skargos.” Myrcella didn’t think twice about telling him her true identity. It wasn’t right to lie, but she wasn’t really. She stopped being Myrcella Baratheon when she left the family. It was best he didn’t know because she needed him to trust her. If she wanted to make things right again, he couldn’t have a reason to leave her out. “On my way home last night I found you.”

Growing up with Jon forced him to learn how to read body language and going to meetings with his father had helped him hone his skills. Robb could tell she was lying by the slightest shift in her eyes that others would have not noticed if they blinked, but not him. He wouldn’t call her on it, not until he knows what she has planned. _I’ll have to keep a close eye on her._ He was also not in the best condition to challenge another and he needed a place to hide for the time being. Robb knew he would need her aid to get better and go look for his family since the world believed him to be dead. _I will have to use her._ Before the events of last night Robb would have been hesitant to use another human being as a means to get what he wanted, but not anymore. _They murdered my parents in cold blood and tore my family apart. I can be just as cold blooded._

Myrcella felt a chill go down her spine when he remained silent and stared at her. His expression was impassive, she couldn’t read him. He was no longer someone she knew but a stranger.

“Thank you for helping me.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” She turned in her seat and studied the white bandage wraps. “Is it okay if I take a look at your wounds?”

Robb nodded and watched as her hands reached for the white bandage wraps and began unwrapping. Her breath was warm against his shoulder and her touch light and featherlike. He should have felt more on edge, but his defenses slowly dropped in the wake of her warmth. It soothed him when nothing else could, it felt familiar and drove back the anger and fear. He flinched slightly when her fingers grazed the stitched wounds.

“Does it still hurt a lot?” Her gaze focused on his injuries.

He glanced at her hand that hovered slightly over his wounds. “Only when I move too much.”

“Hmmm…” Myrcella’s brow furrowed as she tried to repeat what she did last night to help. _I want to make things right. Let me help him._ Not even the threat of pain stopped her from trying to help him. _Take what you need from me and help him._ A wave of warmth flooded her body and coursed through her veins traveling to her hands.

The faint light that manifested under her palm and seeped into his skin rendered Robb speechless. It was the same warm feeling he remembered from the night before, the same faint warmth her body gave, but this time it was much stronger. It eased his pain.   _How is she… what is she…_ The skin closed leaving it unblemished. _She’s healing me._ The glow faded away after a few seconds and Robb still couldn’t form any words.

A small smile graced her lips. _He’s no longer hurting._ It didn’t help with the emotional pain, but at least she could take away his physical hurt way. Pain ripped into her abdomen knocking the air out of her lungs and the corners of her vision darkened at the sudden assault.

“Lily.” He said her name carefully when he saw the smile slip from her lips and her eyes widened in pain. “What’s wrong?” Robb grabbed her gently by the shoulders to steady her.

Myrcella shook her head, wanting to tell him she was fine, but she could feel something wet sliding down her stomach. _I’m bleeding._ Her hands grasped his forearms as fear made her body shiver. _Am I going to die?_

Robb saw the raw fear in her gaze. “It’s going to be okay.” He uttered the words he wished someone had told him when he had been laying on the sidewalk bleeding to death. He cupped her face and forced her to keep holding his gaze. “I’ll make it okay, but you have to tell me what’s wrong.”

She didn’t want to burden him any more than he already was. Myrcella tried to pull away but he held her in place, the pain wasn’t letting her think straight and the darkness was coming after her. It was the darkness she feared, she didn’t want to close her eyes. _What if I can’t wake up?_ “It hurts.”

“What hurts?” He followed her gaze downward and frowned. She looked fine. _Stupid black hoodie._ He reached for the zipper and yanked it down. His eyes widened at the sight of blood seeping through her white shirt. _Oh Gods._ Robb lifted her in his arms and carried her back to her bedroom. He carefully laid her on the bed and forced her hands out of the way as he lifted her shirt to see the wounds she had healed moments ago. At the moment he couldn’t think about what it meant. “Try holding the wound close while I stitch it.”

“No.” Myrcella grabbed his wrist with one of her bloody hands remembering about the scars. “Just help me wrap it up.”

“You’ll bleed—”

“I will heal.” She said through gritted teeth, sweat coated her forehead. No longer frightened as much as she was seconds ago.

He grabbed the white bandage wrap and helped her wrap it around her abdomen. “Are you sure about this?”

Myrcella nodded trying to breathe through the pain, her hands trembling.

“If what you say is true then you should sleep. It might quicken the healing process.”

She suspected his words might be true since her eyes were already feeling heavy. “There might be some clothes for you in the last drawer.” Myrcella pointed at her cabinet as her eyes slid closed. “There’s food on the counter if you’re hungry…”

Robb stood by her side until her breath even out and knew she was asleep before searching the bottom drawer and pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He didn’t bother to wonder how she had male clothes and was only grateful to wear something other than a towel. He took a quick shower before slipping on the clothes he found and made his way back to her bedside. A frown curved on his lips when he saw the blood staining her body and sheets. The blood looked horribly wrong on her pale skin. _I should clean that._ Robb went to the kitchen and saw the food she mentioned on the counter, but wasn’t hungry so he placed it in the fridge and continued on his search for scissors. Once he found the pair he went back to the bedroom and proceeded to cut her shirt open. He slipped the wet material from under her and took off her jeans along with her socks careful not to move her too much and unintentionally harm her. Robb threw the blood stained sheets on the floor beside what was left of her shirt. He grabbed the bowl of water and refilled it with warm water before making his way back to her.

He used the warm water and a hand towel to gently wipe off the blood from her pale skin. Guilt formed in the pit of his stomach. _How could I have ever thought of using her as a means to an end?_ She saved him and so he was in her debt. After cleaning the blood of her he searched her apartment relentlessly until he found another blanket. Robb placed the sheet over her and tucked it around her gently while leaving her arms to rest over it.     

Even as he took a step back and admired his work after double checking and made sure that she had everything she could need and her rest would go undisturbed, it didn’t seem right to leave her side and so he remained by her bedside kneeling on the floor, his right hand grasped hers. Without thinking he used his left hand to brush the strands that covered her facial features. His eyes widened slightly for the first time taking note of the scar that marred the left side of her face. His fingertips gently brushed the scarred flesh. Robb wondered what could have caused it and not knowing that she was the only one other than his siblings who could relate to the pain and trauma that came with watching their loved ones murdered before their eyes.        

 

* * *

 

Lights flickered on and chased away the darkness of the room when the elevator gate slid open. A figure dressed in black walked in. He pulled off the black hoodie and took off his black face guard mask. As he made his further into the room he peeled off his light armor and walked toward the concrete wall that had four large digital clocks hanging from it. Photos of the Baratheons, Lannisters, and Starks surrounded them, but from the entire collection one person appeared the most. Myrcella Baratheon, photos of her with black hair and blonde hair decorated the wall, most of the photos had been taken unaware, but the few that she did know of, she was smiling.

One of the four large digital clocks had reached zero.  

There were three more to go.         


End file.
